In This Bright Future
by spikemccoy12
Summary: Takes place post Help Me. Smut, Fluff, lots of Huddy love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In This Bright Future

A/N: Long time writer, reader and enthusiast, but first time poster. f there any mistakes and they bother you, I apologize. Rated T for now, it will change.

Disclaimer: Just a fan.

Chapter 1

House and Cuddy lay in House's bed as the early morning light started to shine through House's windows. House was snuggled into Cuddy's back, enjoying getting a full nights sleep for once after the long stressful day they both shared. Cuddy however was beginning stir. After lying awake for close to ten minutes, she turned around to face House. She stared at his slightly bruised scruffy face for a second, debating whether to wake him up. Ultimately she became restless. "House I'm nervous" she whispered, trying to test if he was pretending to be asleep.

House slowly came out his comatose state and was surprised to find her staring right into his eyes with their noses almost touching. Groggily he answered, "What why Cuddy, go back to sleep."

As if to prove his point, he pulled her close and snuggled his head into her neck enjoying the sweet smell. Taking advantage, he started passionately kissing her neck. "House, I'm serious," she groaned out, struggling to put two coherent thoughts together.

He removed his mouth from her neck and returned his face to stare into her eyes. "I am too Cuddy, your ruining my post coital bliss."

Smirking, Cuddy reached her free arm around and smacked him on his non-injured shoulder. House jerked backward and rested his head on the pillow on the opposite side of the bed, facing her. "Okay fine, I'm up for good now. Happy? Why are you nervous?"

She stared him, debating whether or not to tell him. "Everyone's going to think I'm a slut," she almost whispered.

He held back his laugh and instead said, "Everyone already thinks that" and waited for her reaction.

She bolted upright, while doing so let the sheet that was wrapped around her fall to her waist, exposing her bare chest. House loved her a little more since she just let it lay there, not seeming to care she was nearly naked in front of him. His daydreams of what was still covered were interrupted when Cuddy shrieked, "House!"

He mimicked her high-pitched yelp, "Cuddy!"

She started to pout, which was one his favorite looks on her. "No one thinks I'm a slut."

He grabbed her hand and placed it in his, trying to see how it felt. "That's not the word on the street, you with your 25 year old man-child boyfriend slash fiancé, along with your young impressionable daughter and all the while pining over the brooding brilliant diagnostician. The nurses talk Lisa."

"Don't call me that. And what nurses call me a slut?"

"What Lisa or slut, and all of them. Can you blame them, look at you."?

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but by the way he was leering at her chest she took it as one. Slightly distracted with his round lips she said, "Lisa, it's weird, I'm not used to it. Don't expect me to call you Greg yet."

"Okay slut it is, why don't you just relax, things will be fine. I know a few good things to keep your mind of it until tomorrow morning."

"Don't call me that either and you don't know that things will be okay."

"Why do you care so much Cuddy?"

He had given up on nicknames, he was sure Cuddy would always be his name for her and House suited him just fine, as long as sometimes she substituted it with God.

"Because" she struggled out with a groan and collapsing into his side "I don't know House, I just don't want to make this hard on everything."

"That 's not what you were saying a few hours ago and what the hell are you talking about."

"I should have never come over here"

"Liar"

"I know."

She was lying, they both knew it without her saying it. Finally being together almost seemed easy, not awkward as she worried changing their dynamic so suddenly would be.

House tried to shake her from the thoughts that were circling in her head, "Do I embarrass you?"

She reluctantly took the bait. "No, I just don't wait people to think I've gone clinically insane."

"According to the rumors its too late for that sweetheart."

He snuck a kiss in before she could stop him and reluctantly pushed away before his tongue started to do that thing, when she knew there'd be no turning back.

"The board looks for reasons to start problems with me, with you usually being the hot topic. What are they going to say when they find out I'm sleeping with you?"

"Half of them already think that. And I've tried to tell the other half. Now relax and go back to sleep for a few more hours before I try to make out with you some more. Soon enough it will be tomorrow and we'll just be together, the rumors will go ramped once everyone finds out your not getting married and we'll go from there."

"You're being very good about this."

"Therapy, babe, therapy"

She was put off and backed out his arms slightly, "Ohh…"

He pulled her back. "Don't do that Cuddy. The fact that I am therapy is not your fault. I went in for you, so I could be better, for you."

That was the first time she heard him admit that he tried to change for her, despite Wilson constantly telling him. "I didn't.." she started to say but was hushed by his lips again.

She was ready for his tongue to do that thing but was deprived the chance when he pulled away. She was enjoying the sensation of his lips still on hers when he spoke again, "Yes I hallucinated us having sex, then embarrassed you. That was then. I got help. You went and slutted it up for awhile. And now look at us. But let me tell you the real thing, so much better, that thing you do with your…" he pretended to drift off into remembering.

"House."

He didn't answer, he just smiled and enjoyed the moment of silence as he watched her eyes glisten.

"Are you going to cry?"

"No I'm just thinking."

"Do I want to know?"

"I love you House."

"Yes I distinctively remember you telling me that then explaining how you wish you didn't.. Wait maybe that was another hallucination" he said as he nuzzled his face into her hair, that smelled slightly citrusy, despite her being exposed to rubble for close to six hours, then his bed for another six.

"House, stop."

"What? I'm still an ass. I hope you know that's not going to change."

"I know."

He was skeptical, "And you're okay with that?"

"I guess I have to be."

"Want to make out?"

"As my girlfriend you must honor and obey my every whim."

"I'm your girlfriend, not your wife."

"And thank god for that" he declared a little too dramatically.

"You'd love for me to be your wife."

"You just lost one fiancé, lets date for awhile, geez Cuddy."

He was surprised when she grabbed him and kissed him slowly until she felt his tongue begging for entrance into her own mouth. They stayed entangled kissing until they both struggled to breathe.

"Seriously, how are we going to handle tomorrow House" she blurted out.

He smiled. He was used to her being like this, and was less annoyed as he thought he'd be. "Like we handle every other day. You'll micromanage, sit in your office trying to woo money out of old rich donors, strut around with your boobs out, I'll pretend not to stare at you, and at the same time pretending to work. Then I'll get a case and solve it like the genius I am, while constantly barging in your office asking to run unnecessary tests, and you'll pretend to be bothered. But instead of me going home alone and drinking myself to sleep, and you going up to the asshole and Rachel – we'll go home together."

"House, please stop mentioning him. I told you how sorry I was."

"I said all that nice junk and all you mention is him."

"House" she said in her administrator voice, which only turned him on.  
"Fine fine. No more L word, well maybe one or two L words. I do really like to say lick, and luscious and lower. And you do know all that voice does is turn me on."

She breezed right over his avoidance of the L word while wondering what new voice she could use that he'd take her serious in the hospital.

"I did enjoy your comical representation of work, minus the negative way you portray my duties as dean of medicine."

"I quite like you being the boss, I know I act like an asshole about it but I've had 50 years of practice being an ass, it's hard to start a new routine even if you and your womanly ways are going to try and make me change."

She was happy he was trying. "Try to be less of an ass, at least around Rachel."

"Yea, your spawn."

"Yes, House I have a child. I know that makes you uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable, just nervous. I didn't exactly have great role models, but I'll try for you Cuddy."

She was beaming and decided to reward his efforts, "Want to make out now?"

"Yes please."

House lurched at Cuddy and flipped her underneath him. He slowly worked his way down her chest, enjoying her lack of clothing and the silkiness of his sheets. He began placing slow kisses along her ribcage, enjoying the goose bumps that broke out from the sensation. She felt her hand working its way under the sheet. Just as she began to work her way down his midsection as her tongue worked inside his ear he heard the shrill tone of his phone ringing on the nightstand. He rolled off her reluctantly and muttered, "Who the hell is calling me at" looks at clock "8 am. I hope you don't plan on working today since you're late."

"No, and the babysitters at my house."

"My little planner."

House continued his way down her body reaching the mound right above the lower parts that the sheet covered when the phone blared again. House removed his mouth from her body and groaned into her skin, "Call back later I'm busy pleasuring my woman."

Cuddy smiled at the term, "my woman" but was getting frustrated herself, "You may want to answer it or they'll just keep calling."

House rolled her underneath him and picked up the phone, keeping her locked in his gazes and close to him in all of the preferred areas. "What?"

He heard a familiar tone on the other line, "House! Are you okay?"

"I was."

"Huh?"

"Wilson, I'm fine. I won't be into work today however."

"I'm at your door" as he knocked to prove his point.

"Why are you here!"

Cuddy wiggled underneath him, which only further put their anatomy together, which caused a stirring in House that Cuddy started to grind into. For a second, they both forgot Wilson was on the phone and on the other side of the door as they enjoyed the sensation the silk barrier between them was making.

"I was worried.. What are you doing in there?"

Wilson's voice snapped House out of his reverie and dry humping albeit briefly. "Go to work Wilson."

"Aren't you going to let me in?"  
"Um, nooo."

He groaned out the o's a little too much as Cuddy started to pick up the pace she was grinding at and replaced her tongue in his ear.

"Did you hire a freakin hooker House? I don't think that's going to solve things."

"No, no, not a hooker. Trust me. The things this one does with her tongue…"

The comment caused Cuddy to pause and bite him softly on the ear.

Wilson was fed up, and curious. "Let me in House."

"I'll call you back in a minute."

"Wai..."

But House had already hung up, and began to move himself into Cuddy through the sheet. The knock on the door broke the moment.

"Well I guess our little secret is over. Get ready for the shrieking."

Cuddy was dazed. "What?"

"Just wait."

He grabbed a robe and walked to the front door slowly, leering back at Cuddy and smiling suggestively. He called over his shoulder, "I'd put some clothes on, I don't want him to get a free show of my, I mean your, goods."

He pulled up the door revealing a confused Wilson. "I thought you were joking, there really is someone in here."

"Do I like a jokester?"

Wilson stared around the apartment, his eyes stopping briefly on the bathroom and broken mirror placed out in the hall, then on the pink scrubs

"House, whose scrubs are those, I'll get to then mirror in a second."

"Relax Mom I didn't take any."

Wilson continued his survey with his eyes meeting the very recognizable blue purse placed on the chair. "Isn't that Cu… OMG!"

House muttered, "I told you."

"What?"

"I told Cuddy you would shriek like a girl."

"Cuddy's here, you mean she hasn't run away in horror yet."

Cuddy took this as her cue to walk out of the bedroom, now dressed in a dress shirt and boxers of House that he had discarded the previous night. She made eye contact with House who mouthed, "nice" as his eyes scanned her body.

She spoke to Wilson, "Against, my better judgment I am still here."

House but in, "Don't lie to him Cuddy. Wilson, she wants to be here."

Cuddy smiled at Wilson kindly then leered at House, "Tell yourself that, I'll let you girls chat I'm going to take a shower. James, I hope you plan on going to work at some point today. I will be taking the day off."

Wilson finally spoke, "I figured as much, I was just worried about House but I'm glad, really glad."

House suddenly realized Cuddy's earlier comment about the shower and imagined her soapy and naked, "Leave, ladies getting in the shower."

He practically pushed Wilson to the door.

Cuddy and Wilson simultaneously scolded him.

"What? I wanted to give your privacy."

"I'm leaving."

Wilson left the apartment smiling like a girl.

Cuddy walked closer to House and wrapped herself into his body, "I don't need that much privacy," she cooed.

House laughed and decided to play with her, he opened the door slowly and started to yell out for Wilson before Cuddy grabbed him back.

"I meant you, you ass."

House dramatically raised his fists in the air exclaiming, "Best day ever."

The phone rang again as House watched Cuddy unbutton the buttons on the shirt, exposing her breasts and she began to strip off the boxers. House choked out, "Machine this time, definitely machine."

Wilson's voice echoed through the apartment, "You seem happy House. Good for you guys."

House followed after a very naked Cuddy muttering aloud, "Such a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I'm trying to catch the mistakes but it might take me awhile, so again I'm sorry. Also, I know we've seen House's bath but for story purposes he has a separate shower with a bench. Note the rating change. I really tried to not have the typical "she cleaned his wounds post mirror smashing, but I am a fan of sanitary things. I plan on keeping going with this story, so this is not the end by any means.

House followed Cuddy into the bathroom and slowly surveyed the damage from his outburst from earlier. A mere few hours ago Cuddy had helped him clean up the glass after she mended his bloody wounds. He had wordlessly gathered his stash of pills from around the apartment. He grabbed the hidden bottles in the piano, a hollow cane, a book and the rest from behind the mirror and flushed them down the toilet. She had grabbed him then and kissed him like no one had ever kissed him, he was sure. He could taste her citrus gum as they lavished each other before slowly making there way into the bedroom. Somehow he mustered strength that he knew he'd never feel again and picked her up onto the bed and placed her in the middle. When she went to reach for him he pulled away, "No not yet. Let me see you please."

She just nodded with a smirk and lowered herself into his pillows. He slowly untied her scrub pants while kissing her slightly exposed collarbone. He pulled them down her body and allowed her to kick out of them. She toed her socks of her feet and felt them curling as he started to nibble at a spot behind her ear. She didn't know how, but he seemed to know all her favorite spots. It was House she had to remind herself, he knew everything about her. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her now exposed legs, as he wordlessly ran his hands up and down her things. He tugged softly at her scrub top and she lifted her arms to let him remove her top. He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Wow.. Cuddy, you are.."

She didn't know how much longer she could last without kissing him again. "House, please come up here."

He smiled, and retreated up her body grabbing her face and forcing his tongue into her mouth and dominating her entire mouth. She let him have control before a large moan erupted from his mouth forcing him to lower his mouth down her body. He placed slow kisses down her bra-covered chest and down her stomach. He stopped right above her panty line before he lifted his head and admired her lacy blue undergarments. He mumbled, "How did you know?"

"How did I know what House?"

"That blue's my favorite color."

Her laugh made her body vibrate which caused in him a small stirring. "Of course, I knew I'd end up here tonight. I did this just for you."

"Babe, you look good. I may have to keep these."

With that he nodded at her silently asking her if it was okay to remove the clothing. She nodded back and watched him reach under her and unlatched her bra. His eyes lit up when he did.

"Can you walk around like this from now on."

She didn't have the chance to answer before he latched himself onto her right breast. "House," she moaned loudly, which only made him work faster. He wrapped both of his thumbs into her underwear and pushed it down as far as he could reach.

"You have too many clothes on House" she whispered into his neck.

"I'm not done exploring" was all he said before he headed south and re-introduced himself to her waiting area. Ten minutes and a toe curling orgasm later House worked his way up to her ear and whispered, "My turn."

Cuddy slowly untangled herself from his legs and straddled herself on top of him. Painfully slow she began unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Hurry up" he groaned.

"Yes because you worked so fast yourself" she responded quickly.

He went to protest again before he felt her cup him through his pants. "Okay, okay fine."

He gave into her and laid his head back on the pillows that he was now sure he'd never wash her smell off of. She finally discarded his dress shirt and lifted his undershirt over his head exposing his broad chest. She knew he was built nicely but as she worked her hands over his chest and arms she was delighted to feel a muscular man, compared to Lucas' scrawniness. She immediately chastised herself for thinking of Lucas. She had settled, in every sense of the word. "Stop thinking" he muttered underneath her.

She kissed her way down his chest stopping along the way and finally reaching his belt. Removing the belt in one motion and then went to work on his pants. She unbuttoned the pants then lowered the zipper with her teeth. House groaned and she instantly felt him hardened. "Cuddy, please."

"No way, you made me suffer."

"I did no.." but he couldn't finish as she started to stroke him. He wasn't sure how she got his boxers off without him noticing, but he wasn't complaining.

"Your hot too" she whispered as she lowered her mouth onto his now erect member.

He tried to tell her to stop, and come up to his face but she had worked so skillfully, he erupted at the blink of an eye. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No not really, just happy you know how to do it now."

She didn't answer, rolling her eyes at him before he flipped her over, now recovered and ready for another round. He entered her in one quick thrust and waited for her to adjust. She had experienced him years ago, but didn't remember it feeling this good. Seemingly reading her mind he exclaimed, "Cuddy, you felt good then but wow."

They both lost the ability to speak once House began thrusting.

House was returned to the present when Cuddy whipped open the shower curtain. "House, why are you sitting out there on your toilet seat?"

"I was just letting you get situated."

"I've been situated, now come in."

She didn't have to tell him twice before he removed his robe and entered the shower. They had been naked together for hours now, and he practically had her body memorized already. She reached for the shampoo but he intercepted and turned her around to face him as he sat on his bench. The one good thing about being a cripple he thought, a bench in the shower. She surprised him by climbing onto him and wrapping her legs around him. The fact that she could get her legs into this position needed to be taken advantage of he thought. With one motion he lifted her up and onto him. A loan groan came from her mouth as she nuzzled her head into his neck to brace herself.

"House" was all she could say before she started moving on top of him.

He slowly circled his hips in a clock-wise pattern. She was suffocating him on the bench but the small movements seemed to be working since she was beginning to shake on top of him.

"Oh god, Houseee" was all she said before she felt her orgasm wash over her.

There it was, God, the other name he hoped to be call. He felt himself smiling as he exploded inside of her. Once the throbbing of his member subsided he started to move inside her slowly again in the same slow circular motion. She didn't realize it was happening before she exploded again.

"You are.." she began to say.

"A God I know, you already told me."

She attempted to move off of him as she felt the water start to get cold, but he whispered aloud. "Just wait a second, please."

He reached his long arm for the shampoo and started to wash her hair as she sit atop him. She returned the favor and they slowly stood up together and rinsed and toweled off. She noticed him limp more than usual into the bedroom but chose not to make too much of an issue of it, for his sake.

"Do you think I could have some clean clothes?"

He knew she knew his leg was throbbing, due to its recent activities, but loved that she chose to not make an issue of it. "I quite enjoy you in a towel actually. Well I prefer you naked but.."

Her towel flying at his face halted those thoughts and he nodded as he nodded towards his closet and said, "What's mine is yours."

"Another marriage metaphor House? You should watch yourself, I might get the wrong idea."

"No, no. I just know you're all about women's rights and that equality bull; I just wanted to support you. I'm hungry. Come on mistress let me cook for you."

She followed behind him into the kitchen, now wearing a button up sweater and boxer briefs that were invisible under the shirt.

"I need to call my babysitter."

"Go ahead, I won't stop you."  
"Gee thanks."

She went and sat on his couch and dialed her home and waited for her babysitter to pick up. "Hi, its Lisa."

House could only hear one side of the conversation while he cooked her eggs along with some sausage for himself.

"I'll be home around four."

"Yes."

"No Lucas won't be back before me."

"No not at all."

"Goodbye."

He heard her groan and slam her phone onto the couch. He yelled into the living room, "Baby sitter have a little crush on Lucas I guess."

"We said no more L words" she yelled back.

He walked into the living room with her plate and said, "You were the one who mentioned him first."

"Not to you, to my babysitter. Doesn't count."

"Fine fine. Why does she want to know about him anyway?"

"Your right, she's in the love with him."

"Cuddy."

"She's just curious why I ran off in the middle of the night after kicking _him_ out and came over here."

"Because I'm a stud, duh."

"Yes, a stud" she said sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk Cuddy, I think I've more than proven my studly abilities."

"Can I eat now?"

"Don't you want me to prove some more of my studly abilities?"

"After I eat."

"Eat faster."

She rolled her eyes; she knew what she was getting into. Her grabbed her plate and threw it on the table; still half uneaten eggs flew everywhere as he took her on the couch. Her yelling stud will work for him too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have too read all the spoilers but for story purposes I just could not get my story to go there. So this is what this story has become. Also, I'm far too lazy and have too little time to proofread. So here we go chapter 3-

Cuddy's back was pressed into House's as he placed small kisses around her neck. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow," Cuddy mumbled.

House laughed into her skin, which seemed to give her a small raspberry. "Good another day off in bed."

"House, we have to go to work at some point."

"But Cuddddyy, you are so comfortable" as he started to work his way down her back with his tongue.

"Your insatiable."

House raised himself up her body and turned her to around to face him. "Look at you, who wouldn't want to kiss you every chance they got?"

Cuddy suppressed her smile, noticing how happy House seemed to be. "House, I need to go get Rachel soon. As much as I'd like to I can't hole up in your apartment with you forever, I have a child, a house, we have jobs."

House sat up in bed next to her. "I know that."

He was feeling strangling insecure, and it was unsettling. He didn't like not having all the answers and not knowing exactly what was happening between them besides that he was already head over heels was a new feeling to him. Cuddy stopped him from daydreaming as she straddled him and rested herself around his hips. House, naked from the waist up, started to unbutton Cuddy's, well his, shirt. Cuddy whispered into his ear, "Want to come home with me?" and started to place her tongue in his ear before he answered.

"Not really."

Cuddy straightened her arms and pushed herself against House before he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest.

"Of course I want to come Cuddy, I just don't want to leave the bed. Once we leave its just a few hours closer to going to work. I at least thought sleeping with the boss would have some perks."

Cuddy was laughing, and started kissing House's neck. "I thought I was the perk House."

House went to answer before he felt her grinding into him. "And I'm the insatiable one?"

Cuddy moved above House, wrapping her hair around as he glided himself into her with one thrust. She set the pace and House quickly caught on. She circled her hips on top of him before she had to rest herself in his arms when the sensations overwhelmed her. She bucked on top of him as he released himself but continuing to slowly move his hips. Cuddy whispered into his ear, "Oh Greg" before she started bucking again. She collapsed on top of a very satisfied House that was content to let her lay on top of him for as long as she wanted. He hated snuggling, especially right after sex, but he didn't mind with Cuddy. He was still re-learning the delicate parts of her anatomy and having her near him at all times allowed him that luxury. On top of that he felt a strange emptiness when he wasn't touching her.

Cuddy's phone buzzed from the bedside table. She released herself from his grasp and grabbed the phone, "It's my babysitter," she groaned to House. She answered quickly, mumbling that she'd be home soon and hung up.

"My babysitter wants to know when I'm coming back. I ran off in the middle of the night after all, she will need to leave at some point."

House stood up, stark naked and began to walk around his room. He was strangely comfortable in his skin, knowing Cuddy couldn't care less about his exposed scar but would rather oogle his other anatomy. "What should I bring with me?"

"Um, clothes- I enjoy you naked, but Rachel and Marina, no and work clothes and a toothbrush and whatever else you need to keep yourself occupied."

House was suddenly feeling bold when he blurted out, "Can I bring a few days of clothes?"

Cuddy smiled at him from across the room as she was slipping back on her underwear that had ended up on a dresser. "You could bring a month worth of clothes House, I just didn't want to force you to do anything, I know you like your space."

"Not from you, not anymore."

Cuddy and House packed up a few bags of House's things, including a guitar and started to leave his apartment. "My bikes at the crash site. The police are going to bring it to the hospital tomorrow."

"I have my car House, c'mon I won't make you walk."

House suddenly realized this would be a brand new home he had never been to before. "Are you all moved into your new apartment?"

"I am, Luc.. I mean he wasn't yet."

"I'm sorry I forced you to him."

"Stop talking about it please."

"Forever it's dropped. I'm just happy we get to break in your new house together."

Cuddy pulled up at her house a few minutes later and greeted Marina, who was staring at House curiously.

"Hola Marina."

Cuddy stared curiously, touched at House attempting to make an effort with her babysitter of all people.

House grinned at Cuddy, raised his eyebrows suggestively and said, "Cuddy, I'll be in your room."

Marina left minutes later and Cuddy began to play with a very excited Rachel in the living room when she heard the distinct sound of House's cane walking towards her. She didn't look up from playing with Rachel before saying; "I thought you planned on sitting in my room all night."

"No, I just wanted to avoid the awkwardness of Marina staring at me wondering why I'm here."

"House, I plan on spending some time with Rachel."

"I'll make dinner for us."

Cuddy smiled longingly at House and saw him smile back at her before he scurried off into the kitchen.

An hour later, House and Cuddy, along with Rachel who curiously stared at House every time he came within her vision, sat down to a simple vegetable stir-fry with a side of lemongrass soup for her and beef for him, along with macaroni and cheese for Rachel.

"House, how did you know these are two of my favorite things?"

"Let's face it, I know everything about you."

"When you say it like that it just sounds creepy."

"That's what they call me, creepy and mean."

"You are not _that _mean."

"That will be our little secret."

"So House, if you know everything about me, what's my favorite desert?"

"That's a silly question for a smart lady. Me, of course."

Cuddy couldn't believe how she was acting. She was hanging on House's every word and was starting to get annoyed with herself. She looked over and watched him shove some food into Rachel's mouth. "House, if you keep shoving that in your mouth you are going to be wearing it."

House ignored her and looked at Rachel and lowered his voice to a whisper, but loud enough for Cuddy to hear, "Your mommy's imaging me without my shirt on again. C'mon kid, help a brother out."

"Don't encourage her."

"I thought we went over this, that voice, just turns me on. Well, any voice you use turns me on really."

"At work, it can't."

"I'm not like you I just can't turn it on and off."

House disappeared from sight and Cuddy took care of the dishes and Rachel before walking into her bedroom and finding House sound asleep on her bed, in his boxers. She curled up into his side and fell asleep.

Cuddy woke up hours later with her face was plastered against her pillow. She felt around for him while keeping her eyes closed. Having no idea where he was, she muttered into the couch, "House." No answer. Turning over, she saw him sitting beside her, staring at her legs intently. He had the "I'm solving a puzzle" face plastered onto his brow.

"This is creepy on so many levels. Why are you staring at my legs like that?"

"Where did you get that bruise?" he questioned as he pointed to her thigh.

"Have you been studying my anatomy while I slept?"

She wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or turned on that he wanted to know every inch of her body.

"Yes, I'm curious. I get to see your legs in those skirts you wear everyday, your ass through clothing, your boobs through those skimpy shirts but I don't get to actually _see_ you."

She gave up, this was House. Puzzle loving, too curious for his own good, House. "I walked into the table."

"You never told me."

"I never told you that I'm clumsy? House, you've seen me naked before why so curious now?"

He seemed to get suddenly embarrassed and turned his head away from her. "Things were different then. We were different then. To be honest, I'm happy we didn't work out; we would never have lasted. I don't think I could have gotten through these past twenty years without you."

His eyes were glistening at her. She knew that was his way of saying he loved her. "Your right House, you would have been unemployed for the past ten years."

"Don't talk to your boyfriend like that."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a simple morning and the first day back at work. I used one line from the preview so thanks DS, but the rest is all mine. I plan on updating as long as I can think of interesting things to write. This might become a little AU since now we actually see a real Huddy relationship, but as long as I have inspiration. That is course if you all will continue to read.

House was sitting in a beach chair with his feet in the sand watching Cuddy walk out of the ocean in a skimpy red bikini towards him. She sauntered over and wrapped her arms around him and lowered herself into the chair on top of him. "You are so handsome" she whispered in his ear. She began placing wet kisses down his chest. Cuddy lowered herself into the sand in front of him and began to lower his pants and place her mouth over his throbbing member. He felt his body begin to shake.

"House, wake up."

He was jolted from his dream by the real Cuddy in a white dress shirt sitting next to him on the bed.

"I preferred you in the bikini" he muttered.

Cuddy was initially confused but remarked, "Okay, well I prefer you awake. Then again, when you're asleep you don't talk."

"But when I'm asleep I can't fondle you, which I know you enjoy. And, I was having the best dream ever, why did you have to wake me up?"

"Um, because it's Monday, and we need to go to work."

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Why aren't you already at work?"

"I was letting you sleep awhile longer, and you don't have a car. How did you plan on getting into work?"

"A cab?"

"Nice try" she snapped and began to back off the bed.

House quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Not so fast."

He pulled her against his bare chest and rolled her underneath him. "House, I just ironed my clothes, please stop."

"I can't."

Cuddy gave up. "You are very lucky Marina is here. Be quiet, I don't need her to hear us."

"I have to be quiet? I think your projecting a bit."

Cuddy blushed a dark shade of red and put her head in House's chest. House whispered, "I'm not complaining, I like when you yell" and entered her in one quick thrust. Talking to her and dreaming of her in a bikini was all the foreplay he needed. He knew she was ready by the fact she got into bed with him the first place.

Cuddy threw her hands to her mouth and moaned into her hands as House sped up his pace and felt Cuddy shake below him. In the two short days they were together, House and Cuddy had a pattern of sorts going. Her eyes brightened up and he knew she was close. Within the next second they both found mutual release and collapsed on top of each other. She just began to roll into her pillow when she heard House yell, "Come on Cuddy, we need to get into work at some point."

"You're an asshole. I need to re-shower, without you, so I don't smell like you all day and find something else that's not wrinkled to wear. Get ready and go eat."

"I don't plan on showering. I like the smell of you on me."

"I hate you House."

She really did. He was brass, obnoxious and an asshole. But she was in love with him. It was overwhelming how absolutely enamored of him she was. She allowed herself a few more minutes of happiness before completing getting ready and entering the kitchen, knowing in a half hour or so, they'd have to enter the hospital as a couple and her as his boss. She sat at the kitchen table and waited for him. House walked into the kitchen a few minutes later towards her and said, "I showered, relax, you can stop staring at me now. Come on, work time."

House walked over to Rachel in her high chair and raised her fist, to fist pump her. Cuddy laughed aloud, and was equally pleased he was making an effort. House grabbed Cuddy by the arm and pulled her out the door. The ride to work was uneventful until Cuddy pulled into her parking spot and started to get antsy. "House, this cannot go well."

House feigned annoyance, but was amused by her nerves. He looked over and saw Cuddy with her head to the steering wheel. "Come on. We'll walk in together, like any other day. I won't announce our love to the hospital until your ready, get out of the car."

House and Cuddy walked in together to the hospital a few feet apart. As soon as they entered the hospital House caught up and proclaimed, "How was your weekend Dr. Cuddy?" He threw in an exaggerated wink. Cuddy was initially shocked and just stared mouth agape. She walked towards her office before started to chuckle at House's face. She wasn't surprised when House followed her into her office and shut the door. "Was that so bad?"

"Go to work. You might have a case, or better yet the clinic."

"Yet, you are neither of those places."

"I need to get some work done, go see your team, you can come back in an hour. You being here will just distract me."

"How about I stay now, and you work later?"

House was getting dangerously close to her. He sat on the corner of her desk and pulled her to him. "Come on, Cuddy."

Cuddy attempted to pull away, "House, we've been at work for five minutes!"

"But Cuddy, I'm nervous about what everyone will think, comfort me."

Cuddy's hand was reaching his head when a knock stopped her. "Saved by the bell House."

She went to the door and saw Chase on the other side. House had moved to her chair by the time she opened the door. "Chase."

"Dr. Cuddy."

Chase looked from Cuddy to her desk and saw House. "House, I heard you were in here, we might have a case."

"I'm busy."

Cuddy stepped in. "House, your not _doing_ anything. Go to work."

House winked at her behind Chase's back and mouthed, "sexy" before leaving her office. She was blushing when her phone rang and her workday began.

It was five hours later by the time House made it back down to Cuddy's office, solving his case without any crazy procedures or her approval. He didn't knock and barged in her office to find her on the phone. She motioned for him to sit down, so he sat on her desk, directly in front of her. She couldn't protest, as she was talking to a donor on the phone when he started to kiss her neck. "Yes sir, goodnight." She slammed the phone down, "House! What are you doing? I was on the phone."

"It's three o'clock, let's sneak out."

"I can't leave until five, you know that. Go bother Wilson."

"Nope, let's go to an exam room. I think I have a problem."

"Never going to happen, leave my office."

"Never say never" He kissed her deeply on the mouth and left her office triumphantly.

Two hours later, at exactly five he entered her office ready to leave. "It's time."

Cuddy was signing papers and barely looked up, "Your bike should be here, go without me."

"Don't wanna," House whined.

"House, I look yesterday off, I underestimated how much I have left to do."

"Come in early. I want to go home and have sex with you."

Cuddy wasn't upset at his comment. Frankly, she wanted to have sex with him too. "Nice House."

"Relax, I love you, I just want to take you home and see you naked, after eating, of course."

Cuddy looked up when he finally said the "L" word he was so hesitant to say. He saw her surprise. "Yes, I said it. You already knew I did. I planned on telling you differently, but oh well."

She began packing and House beamed from across the room. "I'll meet you in the garage, people are probably already talking from how many times I've been in your office today. I usually avoid you like the plague."

Cuddy surprised him and everyone in the lobby when she walked out of the hospital hand in hand with House.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just skipped the night, onto Tuesday. Maybe a little OOC, but I don't care, I like it- isn't that all that matters. Well, you all of course too. The idea of a Wilson/Sam, House/Cuddy double date seemed to good to pass up, so again I thank DS for the idea.

The next morning the hospital was a buzz with the news that Cuddy had finally lost her mind and hooked up with House. House and Cuddy chose to ignore it for the time beginning before going to human resources in a few days. The clinic was overrun with patients and Cuddy had all hands available helping, including herself. House was supposed to be in exam room two, though Cuddy knew he was probably seeing the least amount of patient's possible. Cuddy grabbed a chart off the rack, Ronald Wood, 50, various ailments existing. Cuddy sighed with annoyance at the vagueness of the patient ailments. This was before she opened the door, after she was really annoyed.

"Told you I'd get you in an exam room alone with me." House chuckled.

"Ronnie Wood? House really?"

"I thought Anita Bang would be too obvious."

Cuddy turned towards the door when House yelled, "Ivana Luvya?"

"What do you want Greg?"

"To see my girlfriend."

"And.."

"I'm was trying to do you a favor by giving you a break. Just give me the same exam you were going to give Ronnie Wood."

Cuddy sighed, but played along trying to see where House would take this. "Fine. Where does it hurt Sir?"

"My lower extremities, my heart, my head, my eyes, my ears."

Cuddy looked up under her brow. "Well let's go one by one. What was first? Your lower extremities, yes, why do you think they hurt?"

"I've been pleasuring my girlfriend an awful lot lately. Moving around more than usual."

Cuddy held back her laugh, still pretending to be his doctor, "I'm afraid to ask, your heart?"

"Ah. My hearts a flutter with all these new feelings."

"We'll look into that later. Your head?"

"Girlfriend gives me a headache?"

"Eyes?"

"Ah, this one's a good hurt, she's very easy on the eyes."

Cuddy grinned broadly, "Ears?"

"She yells so much my ears are killing me."

Cuddy laughed hysterically, but House somehow kept a straight face. "What's so funny doctor?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm sorry." Cuddy was ready for the game to be over, she just wanted to kiss him. "Well maybe I can give you some treatment now?"

House was over the game as well, "Whattya have in mind, doc?"

Cuddy grabbed him and laid him on the exam room table and kissed him. She groped him through his pants until he seemed beyond ready to go.

"Doctor Cuddy, are you sure about this?"

"I locked the door Doctor House, and I'll try to be quiet."

"I have a solution for that."

Before she could question him, she was rolled around with her face into the pillow.

"Relax, just to muffle your screams, not trying to suffocate you, plus I want to try something."

He entered her in one swift motion. The angle and position was new for both of them. He road her from behind, like a jockey would a horse, and she met his thrusts as well as she could. His hands gripped her waist and helped pull her up to meet him. The angle also helped him to reach her spot almost with every thrust. She began to quiver beneath him and moan into the pillow. He felt all the blood in his body rush to his member and he moaned out her name before they mutually exploded. House collapsed to the side of her and pulled her sideways so they both could lie on the small exam table together. Cuddy seemed to lose her ability to speak for a few moments before gaining and exclaiming, "Where did you" before losing it again.

House laughed loudly. "Google."

"You Googled sex positions?"

House shyly stated, "I don't want you to get bored."

Cuddy rolled around to face him, previously being spooned by him, "House, I am far from bored, I do appreciate the effort."

"I could tell."

"You might have outed us yourself with those moans."

House couldn't think of anything to say so he instead grabbed her and kissed her. "Can you walk yet?"

"Yes, let's go."

"You do realize what it's going to look like when we walk out of here together?"

"They think I'm in here with a patient."

"I will need to leave at some point. And they may have seen me go in here."

"House, I was blissfully happy a second ago, thank you for ruining that."

House got up first and started tossing the clothes he didn't even remembering taking off her, at her. He zippered back up his pants and helped her hop off the bed. "Not to rush you out of here doctor, but I think we have patients to see."

"Stay in here for a second, then try and actually see some patients."

"Bye lover."

Cuddy walked out the exam room undetected and marked the chart to be discharged. She saw numerous patients before being pleased to find the clinic nearly empty. She glanced at House walking out of his exam room with a patient and winked at him on the way by. He caught up to her by the elevator. "I'm taking the stairs House, God know what you are going try to do to me in that elevator."

House let out a loud laugh and pulled her into the opening elevator. "Just you wait doctor."

He was aggravated to see Wilson run into the closing elevator, and less pleased to see the close button didn't work immediately. "Gee, thanks House for keeping the elevator open for me," Wilson sarcastically groaned.

"Did you not think maybe my lady here and I were trying to have some privacy."

"Stop it House. Wilson, Hi, how are you?"

Cuddy moved out of House's arms and in between the two men. Wilson stared at the two of them, still not knowing how to handle the two together. "Cuddy, hi. Say I was thinking maybe." Wilson stuttered, seeing House egging him to finish his sentence. "Maybe we all could."

"For gods sake Wilson spit it out" House dramatically exclaimed.

Cuddy gave him a death glare when Wilson blurted out, "Well we're both seeing someone together at the same time, that we both actually like, I was thinking we could double date."

House yelled, angrily this time, "No, no, no thank you."

Cuddy looked at him then Wilson, "House, why" but gave up seeing his face "Wilson let us back to you."

They reached Cuddy's floor and House followed her out leaving Wilson alone in the elevator. He followed her into her office and slumped himself into a chair. She sat in her chair and asked, "House, what is the harm? It will let Wilson see your okay, and get him off your back. One time is going to kill us."

"I hate Sam."

"Okay, but I will be there."

"Yes, and all the fondling under the table will help."

"So I should tell Wilson yes?"

"You owe me a lot of sex."

"House we have had more sex in the three days we've been together that I've had in the past year, how much more sex could I give you?"

"Thank you for assuring me I'm a stud, it is much appreciated. Let's go home, I want some sex now."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Only a few days left until Monday. The anticipation is killing me. I'm filling my time with fluffy, smutty fanfic. A new chapter is here with the date and a few other moments. I couldn't get myself to write an asshole House at dinner story, so this is OOC. A little Italian here too, but it's just food. I am not "a fat girl who loves food." Far from it, I just thought it'd be boring to say, "They ate pasta." Enjoy, review if you'd like, and I'll see you next chapter.

Chapter 6

"I'm not ready to leave yet House, someone distracted me for an hour in the exam room. Go tell Wilson we'd be happy to have dinner."

"Nope. I'm going to sit here until your ready."

Cuddy stared at him, shook her head and gave up. House smirked and dialed Wilson's phone number.

"Wilson, it's me. Yes. We'd _love_ to join you and your ex-wife for dinner. Tonight? Really hate being with her alone huh? I'll get back to you."

House slammed his phone shut. "Damn, I was hoping if we waited long enough they'd forget."

Cuddy smiled and grumbled, "Let's just get it over with."

"You still owe me, I won't forget."

"Call Wilson back, I just need to go home and change."

House winked and grabbed his phone, "Wilson, 8 pm, Teresa Caffe."

"Teresa Caffe, that's a little much House?"

"Hey, if Wilson's going to pay, I'm going to take my lady somewhere nice."

"You are so charming."

"Come on, I gave us a few hours to let you go home and _change_."

House got up and started grabbing random papers of Cuddy's and shoving them in her briefcase. "House! Stop it."

House dropped what he was doing and said, "Hurry up or I'm going to end up taking you on your desk."

"Your lucky I enjoy all this sex House or I'd be really annoyed."

"I know you like it you nympho."

Cuddy was finally ready to leave and was pleased to see House grab her briefcase and her hand and lead her out of the hospital.

Two hours later the refreshed couple were still laying in Cuddy's bed wrapped in the sheets with Cuddy tangled up in House. She was planting lazy kisses along his chest when she mumbled, "We need to start getting ready."

"Whatever happens tonight, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, whatever asshole things you say tonight I'll stupidly still go home with you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

House pulled her on top of him so their chests were resting on each other against each other. Cuddy sat up, attempting to put some distance between them to get ready but only ended up grinding their hips even closer together. She saw the effect her small movement was having on House and continued to grind her hips painful slow into him. House was completely at her mercy and could only caress her arms since kissing her would require too much energy he didn't have. He uncharacteristically moaned, "Please."

Cuddy grabbed House and helped him enter her body in one smooth motion. House was slowly losing control as Cuddy rocked painfully slow on top of him. He was slowly moving his hips in a clockwise movement that was throwing Cuddy over the edge. Cuddy arched her body back and House exploded into her. He was throbbing but continued moving his hips. The multiple sensations set Cuddy over the edge moments later and she collapsed on top of him. She mumbled, "We _really_ need to get ready now."

House laid on the bed in a daze as Cuddy showered and walked out of the bathroom in a red thong and bra set. House grinned lecherously and walked into the bathroom, kissing her on the cheek as he went by.

They finally left the house and Cuddy began to walk towards her car. House had other ideas and walked to his bike. She shot him a look from across the driveway. "What are you doing?"

"We're taking my bike."

She put her hands on her hips, "Um, no, we're not."

Mimicking her motions, "Um, yes, we are. C'mon Cuddy, it's such a nice night out."

She was beyond pissed at herself that just him smiling at her from a few feet away was making her knees weak. After all he was right, it was an absolutely beautiful fall night with a comfortable briskness in the air. House was dressed up in a new gray blazer, for Cuddy, along with his typical vintage band, Rolling Stones tonight, t-shirt and dark jeans. Cuddy was dressed down from her usual workplace attire in black slacks, a tight red blouse and black heals. House also knew she had matching undergarments on that made his pants tight just thinking about. Cuddy had lost this battle. She pointed to her head, motioning she wasn't getting on the bike without a helmet.

"Ah, lady you underestimate me. I knew you'd come around so I got you a present."

He disappeared for a second and came back with a simple new black helmet. She climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around House's waist. Her hands were very close to his package and the anticipation and daydreams of her grabbing him on the bike made him shiver. Cuddy must have felt it because she removed her hands and began to rub his chest instead. He successfully got them to the restaurant in one piece but not before he turned his head around and made out with her until they couldn't breathe.

The couple walked into Teresa Caffe, an upscale Italian restaurant in downtown Princeton, moments later hand in hand. Wilson and Sam were waiting at a table when House and Cuddy found them. House simply nodded and let Cuddy handle the greetings. He was pleased to see there were booths that would allow him to sit next to Cuddy. He briefly wished she had been wearing a skirt but from a certain angle he could see down her shirt just enough. Sam was boringly telling Cuddy how happy she was to see the two of them together and Cuddy was stupidly countering how happy she was to see Wilson happy. When the waiter came House cut in and ordered a very expensive bottle of red wine, which he knew was Cuddy's favorite. "Produttori del Barbaresco signore."

Wilson, knowing Sam hated red had to order a bottle of white but was cut off by House ordering an Ermita de Niev for the couple. "Relax Wilson, your paying don't get too pleased with me."

Sam and Wilson were interested to see House whispering in Cuddy's ear but pleased to see her huge smile and captivating laugh that erupted moments later. When the waiter came with the wine to get the wine selection House took over and ordered with Cuddy looking on appreciatively. "Linguine Vongole for her and the Pollo Rosmarino for me."

They paid little attention to Wilson and Sam until they ordered. Wilson didn't seem to know how to approach the new couple. "So Cuddy, how are you?"

Cuddy pulled herself out of House's gaze and turned her attention to Wilson. "Hi James, I'm sorry. How are you doing?"

'Fine, fine. House are you going to talk at all throughout this dinner or are you just going to drink?"

House put aside all thoughts of being an asshole towards Wilson and Sam. He was far more enamored of how good Cuddy smelled. For years he'd long to touch her and know the idea of being able to do it whenever he wanted was slightly overwhelming. Her grabbed her hand under the table and winked. He was gently rubbing the crotch part of her jeans up and down with his middle finger. Cuddy was attempting to keep her eyes open as House pleasured her through her jeans. By this time House had turned to Wilson and struck up a conversation about the nice weather, all the while bringing Cuddy close to a secret release. The four fell into a comfortable rhythm, eating there dinner and drinking glass upon glass of wine. While waiting for dessert, which House insisted on, Sam said, "Well House I must say this was far better than our last double date."

Cuddy turned curiously towards House feeling him go prostate next to her and questioned with a smile on her face, "Well, well, I'm not the first girl you've brought on a double date with Wilson and Sam?"

Wilson couldn't keep from laughing or missing this opportunity of seeing House in severe discomfort and blurted out, "Cuddy, you are the first girl. House brought a transvestite."

Cuddy nearly spit on the wine she was drinking. "You brought out a transvestite."

House shot her a look and began to rub her knee under the table. "I was trying to be an asshole. Well more of an asshole than usual."

The waiter came with four of the biggest cannolis possible and served them to the table. House was mesmerized by how Cuddy was clearly sucking the canolli just to get him riled up. He almost choked on his own when she began licking the canolli shell with her tounge doing that swirl motion that almost always made him explode within seconds. He was almost unable to sit still and was annoyed when Wilson starting asking him of his plans for the next weekend and if he wanted to go to the bar. House looked at Cuddy who had finished her food and said, "Yes. Bar. Fine. I want to go home now."

Cuddy smacked him and smiled at the couple opposite of them. "Ignore him."

They did leave the restaurant a half hour later. Cuddy had drunk five glasses of wine and House was enjoying her lack of inhibition. She was relaxed, which was when she was the most beautiful he thought. He mentally smacked himself for being so sappy. Stopped at a red light he said to Cuddy, "You're going to kill me."

When they finally got back to the house Cuddy stood up in front of House on the bike and said, "Okay, I'll bite. Why am I going to kill you?"

House struggled to approach the subject. "I'm infatuated with you. I don't know what to do."

Cuddy didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She was madly in love with him. "I don't know what to do either House. I love you, that's all I know. I just want to be with you as long as I can be with you. Can you take me to bed now?"

He was speechless, for once. Instead he hopped off the bike, grabbed her hand and hobbled behind her into the House. "You have such a nice ass" he whispered into her neck and ushered her through the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Lots of Wilson, but of course we all know who House will come home to. This story has become less of a post "Help Me" fic and more of an AU Huddy story. Less than 24 hours to go, how excited is everyone!

Chapter 7

Wilson was lonely. He hadn't seen House since their double date and being with Sam all the time wasn't enough. He knew House would use Cuddy as an excuse to not go to dinner with him so he went to Cuddy first. He knocked and saw her motion in him. "Hi Cuddy."

"Wilson, hi." She was curious to why he was here and glanced up at him from her paperwork.

"I wanted to know if I could take House to the bar tonight."

"I'm not his keeper, House can do whatever he wants."

Wilson stammered, "I know, I just.. I wanted to tell you before he tried to use you an excuse not to come out."

Cuddy laughed, "Why would he use me as an excuse?"

Wilson was clearly uncomfortable where this conversation was going. He knew his friends were happy. Talking about it with House was one thing, with Cuddy seemed odd. They had more conversations about House than he could count but they were usually about how to keep him off drugs and less aggravating. Now that his two friends were dating he didn't know what to say that wouldn't be crossing any boundaries. "Because, you know how he is."

"Go ask him on a date Wilson, if he gives you a problem let me know."

House nodded and left to find House in his office bouncing his ball against the wall. "House, let's go out to dinner tonight, grab a few drinks."

"Jimmy, I'm touched you want to take me on a date, but I have plans."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"I already talked to Cuddy."

"How do you know my plans are with Cuddy?"

"Your plans are always with Cuddy."

House didn't see the point of arguing with Wilson. He didn't seem to want to take no for an answer but House had to know that Cuddy was okay with him going out. He was a little aggravated that he wanted Cuddy's approval, even though he knew she'd probably laugh at him.

"I want to talk to Cuddy first."

Wilson smiled, "This is an odd look for you House."

House looked at him, questioning him. "Happiness, House, looks good."

House groaned, "You are such a girl."

House made it to Cuddy's office in seconds and was annoyed to see her with a doctor. She looked miserable but he was able to peak through the blinds and catch her eye. She smiled widely and laughed but continued talking to the doctor. He was pleased that a few moments later she got the obnoxious cardiologist out her office. He followed her in.

"Thanks House, now thanks to you Dr. Jones thinks I was flirting with him."

"As long he doesn't touch you and you don't touch him, do what you want."

"Gee thanks House, you know how much I enjoy when you tell me how to do my job."

"I didn't come here to fight with you Cuddy."

"You came to tell me Wilson asked you out on a date."

House shouldn't be surprised that she knows everything that is going on in her hospital but was a little taken aback. "And are you okay with it?"

"Am I okay with you going to dinner with your friend? Yes House, of course."

"You don't want to come?"

"House, being apart for a one night isn't going to make me change my mind about us."

Cuddy secretly enjoyed his extreme insecurity but could never mention it to House. Other times she was annoyed that he never felt he deserved to be happy but reassuring him was part of their dynamic.

"You don't have to mock me Cuddy, I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"We're fine House. Go have fun. Don't kill yourself."

"I'll come over after."

"I would hope so, just don't be loud and drunk and wake Rachel."

Four hours later Wilson and House were sitting in a dive bar down the street from the hospital. House was bored. Wilson was growing annoyed. "What's wrong House?"

"Why am I here Wilson? Are you guilty?"

Wilson tried to play dumb, "Guilty?"

"Yes, guilty. You kicked me out of your house, now I've moved on."

"We're not in a relationship House, that's not what I mean."

House was aggravated sitting with Wilson. Months ago he'd relish sitting in the bar drowning scotch with Wilson, who'd he obviously freed from Sam for the night. Months ago Cuddy would be home with Lucas, and he'd be pining over her with a bottle and a hangover. Now, they were together, and in love and apart. He loved Wilson like a brother but his heart ached for Cuddy. They'd been together a little over a week but had fallen into a pattern that he didn't enjoy straying from. They'd wake up in the morning tangled in each other, eat, get ready and go to work together, fight at work every chance they got, and finally en the night together. The nights with her were his favorite. Right now he was missing it. Sure cases had kept them apart but the puzzles kept the feelings of missing her at bay. Wilson was staring at him sitting waiting for him to talk. He blurted out his feelings since Wilson was baiting him, "I miss Cuddy."

"You miss Cuddy? You just say her."

"Yes, and it's the weirdest feeling."

"Your in love House. C'mon, let's go I can see this night is going nowhere."

House threw fifty dollars on the bar and left. Wilson smiled and shook his head and followed him out.

House stopped his bike at a magazine stand on the road and grabbed a bouquet of red roses for Cuddy. He scoffed at himself for getting her flowers but couldn't resist. He slipped in the front door and saw Cuddy still awake on the couch. He had hoped she'd be in bed so she wouldn't see him with the flowers but was happy to see her smiling at him in only his button up shirt and underwear.

"House, what are you doing home it's early."

"Okay, I'll leave."

He pretended to walk out the front door but Cuddy was up and over to him and pressed him to the door.

"Are these flowers for me?"

She was really close to him, and in his clothes she looked more beautiful than ever. "Nope, Rachel."

"She loves them."

Her lips on his muffled his words. "Mm-hmm."

"Why are you home so early?"

She was distracting him while she was undressing him slowly. "Missed you."  
"You missed me?"

"Uh-huh."

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her face and ushered her backwards towards the bedroom. He laid her into the pillows and began to unbutton his shirt. "I like you in my clothes Cuddy. I like you out of them too."

She was naked below him moments later and he caressed her smooth legs. She had her hands on the hem of his undershirt and let their lips break contact as he let her remove it. Her hands worked to remove his belt and push his pants down his legs. He kicked them off the rest of the way and focused on her small blue boy-shorts. He didn't know why but he'd rather see her in boy-shorts than a thong. Something about the way they made her legs and ass look made him tingle. Skin to skin seconds later he lavished her collarbone with kisses. He back was arched into him and he grunted in anticipation. "Now" she whispered.

He complied and entered her. He hit the spot inside her that no one else had ever hit and no one else would ever hit the same way again. Her legs went to mush and she felt herself loosing control. A film of sweat erupted from every pore of House's body and he came with a groan. She met his orgasm with her own and welcomed his collapse onto her. They lay in the afterglow for a short while before she broke the silence.

"I'm really glad Wilson is so boring that you came home to me."

House laughed and the vibrations caused her to turn into him and climb onto his waist. He moaned, "I'll always come home to you if you keep doing with those hips."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A little it of a delay after I recuperated from the premiere. Well, not really I've just been busy. So my story is completely different than the show, I still hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. =) Some medical here, and yes it's 90 % accurate.

House and Cuddy were lying in bed together after House had come home to her after spending a boring night at the bar with Wilson. He was happy that he came home to Cuddy, and was equally happy how their night had turned out. He made it a point to never go anywhere without her again. Their legs were wrapped around each other, her head was resting on his chest and her hair was spread out over the pillow. Just as he was drifting in and out of consciousness he heard a phone ring.

"Cuddy, I thought we talked about this," he groaned, not expecting her to be awake.

She groaned back, her voice full of sleep, which was coincidently when he found her voice most sexy, "That's your phone House."

"Dammit, do you always have to be right?"

"No, I just am. Answer the phone please."

House reached around Cuddy and picked up his phone, "This better be good."

Cuddy really wanted to sleep but could hear Chase's phone through the phone telling House about their latest patient. "34 year old female, presented with a blue tint to the feet, bulging veins in the right thigh, sudden blindness, and a furry tongue."

"Has the patient been exposed to extreme temperature changes lately, may be Raynaud's?"

"No."

"Has the patient been out of the country lately?"

"Hasn't left New Jersey in five years."

"How long is the blindness been going on?"

"A day, will you just come in?"

"Sorry gotta go, busy."

From under the blanket Cuddy grabbed House and mouthed, "Go."

Even though he was more talking to Cuddy, he gave up and yelled, "fine" and hung up. "You owe me woman."

"I owe you for doing your job? Don't think so."

"Aren't you going to come in? I might need some risky procedure approved and with you not there what am I to do?"

"Call me."

"But Cudddy, you really can't blame for not wanting to leave the bed."

"If you solve your case fast enough, I'll still be here waiting for you."

He was finding it difficult to leave the bed since she was still naked from their earlier tryst. Even though she had a queen size bed he enjoyed that she wanted to share his side of the bed.

"House, please leave."

"Stop trying to get me to leave so your other boyfriend can come over."

"You caught me."

"I knew it."

She grabbed him and pulled him to her kissing his nape. "You're the only man I want" she whispered "but please go do your job before I change my mind."

He scoffed as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, "You won't change your mind."

A half hour later he was finally out of the house and at the hospital. He slammed open the door to his office and saw his team differentiating and yelled, "So, what did you drag me out of bed for?"

Chase spoke, "I already told you."

"Tell me again, I was kind of distracted."

He walked to his white board and started to write down the symptoms.

BLUE SKIN

BULGING VEINS

BLINDNESS

FURRY TOUNGE

"So, what do we think?"

The team yelled out ideas, "Raynaud's?" to which House quickly vetoed.

"Crest's?"

"No, no red spots on skin."

"Methanol poisoning?"

"Is the patient confused?"

"No."

"Then no methanol."

House's phone chimed and the team saw an uncharacteristic smile as he read the message. He smiled and seemed distracted as he texted someone back.

Foreman spoke up, "House, hello, the patient."

"Check for a blocked vein in the leg, a stroke, and tumors."

The team ran all the tests while House napped in his office, he woke up around 7 am and found himself upset he wouldn't make it home to Cuddy. He knew she'd be in soon and feeling refreshed he went off in search of his team. He saw Cuddy walking in the hospital and set off after her. "You shouldn't text me those dirty things Dr. Cuddy it gets me all hot and bothered."

She laughed and walked over to kiss him when he had his usual last second epiphany. "Sorry Doctor Cuddy I have to go save my patient, we'll finish this soon."

He hobbled down the hallway and found his team. "Patient has acrocyanosis, start the treatment."

He retreated to his office and waited for the confirmation. It came an hour later. Days ago he'd go home and wallow in the satisfaction of solving the case alone but now all he wanted to do was go tell Cuddy. He stormed in her office and kissed her at her desk. She attempted to push him off of her, but eventually gave into his kiss. He broke apart from her and said, "Solved my case."

"Congratulations, go solve another one."

"Not so fast, you promised me loving after I solved my case."

"No, I promised you loving if you solved your case and came home to me. We're not home anymore."

"Spoil sport, so let's go home."

"At five."

"I hate you. I'm leaving."

"To go where?"

"The clinic, stop by if you need a check-up."

"I think I'll be okay for a while."

"You never know."

At lunch, Cuddy was starving. She found both House and Wilson's office empty so she went to the cafeteria alone. She found them sitting at a booth with House stealing fries of Wilson's even though he had a full plate of food in front of him. She walked over to him with her salad and caught House's eye. He smiled and scooted over so she could sit down next to him. She smirked and sat down next to Wilson instead. Wilson was clearly uncomfortable watching his two friends eye fuck each other from across the table. House broke first.

"Dr. Cuddy, how is it going today?"

"Dr. House, it's going well."

Wilson quietly tried to excuse himself and House and Cuddy hardly seemed to notice. House was enjoying her heeled foot rubbing his good leg.

"Dr. Cuddy, your making me all hot and bothered again."

"Lunch is over Dr. House, time to go back to work."

"You are such a tease."

"I'm hardly a tease when I give it up to you all the time."

"But I want it now."

"Not at work."

"Then let's leave work."

"We go over this all the time. I can't leave work every time you get horny."

He grabbed her hand and said; "See you when it's time to leave."

At five House had avoided any significant cases and made it to Cuddy's office. She had paperwork piled all around her and hardly seemed ready to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Working House, I'm sorry I can't leave. I got slammed with paperwork. Sooner I get done sooner I'll be home."

House looked upset and rejected but Cuddy got up and kissed softly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

He couldn't stay mad at her and instead kissed her and left the hospital alone. He decided to go to Cuddy's and take care of Rachel. Two hours later he was lying in bed alone and miserable. He had his head pressed into the pillow Cuddy and he seemed to share and smelled her. He must have dozed off because he awoke to Cuddy straddling him and kissing his nape again. "What- what time is it?"

Cuddy shushed him and continued to kiss him. "Thank you for taking care of Rachel today."

"If you continue to thank me this way I'll baby-sit all you want."

"I brought home some late dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yep."

Cuddy was pulled down onto the bed before she realized it and was underneath him in a second. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too."

They were both undressed and joined together. They rode out their orgasms together in a wave of passion. Together, at home, there was no need for either of them to be quiet and they battled each other's screams. They collapsed on opposing sides of the bed before he pulled her over to him. "What's for dinner?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This has been written for over a month but I just had some problems and couldn't post. Back on track now!

House was sitting in bed reading a book he didn't want to read. He'd much rather be fooling around with Cuddy but was aggravated to find her doing paperwork in bed a half hour ago. He was purposely being obnoxious and ruffling Cuddy's papers around. He decided he'd play with Cuddy by running his hands over her bare legs.

"Please, House I'm really not in the mood."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"You are no fun."

"I'm a lot of fun."

"Prove it."

"House."  
"I dare you."

"Stop."

"I'm bored."

"Go play a game."

"I want to play with you."

"House, I play with you all the time."

"I double dog dare you."

Cuddy was starting to crack and House knew if he pushed her a little more she'd crack completely. She pushed her glasses into her hair and turned to him.

"Fine House, what game do you want to play?"

"Aha! I knew you'd crack. I bet you that I can get you off before you get me off."

"House, all I have to do is touch you and you get off a little."

"That is not entirely my fault. Blame yourself. But I wasn't finished. No touching."

"Nice."

"I knew you'd be intrigued. Go back to work now, I'm going to play solitaire."

Cuddy was intrigued how this "game" was going to go, but decided to play along. At that moment House began to speak.

"We're on a private hut in Bora Bora. I'm wearing a pair of khakis and boat shoes along with that unbuttoned blue shirt you like on me with my sleeves rolled up. You're wearing too many clothes, khaki loose fitting pants but I can see your pink thong peeking through. You're wearing a bikini top with one of my white shirts over top. Your hairs pulled up in messy bun, your necks exposed."

"This is supposed to get me off?"

He waved his hands erratically. "Ah! Stop it woman."

Cuddy decided to up the ante by removing her actual shirt, which was one of House's band t-shirts leaving her only in a pair of green boy shorts. House countered by removing his shirt.

"That's supposed to get me off?" Cuddy laughed.

He shot her a look. "I start out by softly kissing your jaw line then moving back to that spot behind your ear that makes you squirm. My hands are working at pushing your pants down."

Cuddy got up off the bed and stood at the foot of it and removed her underwear and threw them at House. She stood there in front of him before reaching for a bottle of lotion.

"It's not fair to use your body to your advantage."

"Don't be smug House. C'mon, show me what you got."

House tilted his head to the right and raised his eyebrows at her. He walked over to the now naked Cuddy and stood painfully close behind her, but didn't touch her in anyway. She could feel his breath on her neck. "I grab the string of your bikini top and let it fall off of you. I take my shirt and tie you to the bedposts. I lay you down and go down to your ankles and remove your thong."

Cuddy knew she was losing quickly as soon as she felt his breath on her neck. She countered by rolling her hips painfully slow in a dancing motion in front of him and bending over in half. He gulped in his throat and she began to sensually move her body. He imagined himself inside her and moving like that but had interceded with thoughts of Wilson in a thong so he wouldn't lose the battle. She grinned at his resolve and laid herself on the bed. "Come to bed House."

House weighed the options. He was in a win-win situation. If he gave up Cuddy would be happy enough with the win that he'd end up get some amazing sex. "Truce?"

"No."

Cuddy opened the bedside drawer and grabbed one of the twenty lollipops he had stuffed in there and put it in her mouth. As she was sucking on it House had all but given up.

"You win Cuddy."

She smiled one of her signature smiles and grabbed her paperwork. "Thank you."

"That's it?"

"I have work to do."

House smirked at her in all her naked glory and removed his remaining clothing which left his large member completely erect and in the open. He grabbed a scarf from the bottom drawer and walked to Cuddy. He whispered in her ear, "Since you're the winner, let me let you really win."

She stared at him while he tied up her hands to the bedpost and kneeled in front of her. She was oozing sex. "Ah, I changed my mind. I think we might have tied Doctor Cuddy, you weren't very forthcoming."

She bucked a little at his change of heart. "Wait, what?"

He rolled out of between her legs to his side of the bed and left her hung up. "No, I think I'm the winner."

She slammed her head into the bedpost. "Dammit House, you win, fuck me."

"Thank you."

House regained his earlier position and put her ankles over his shoulders and entered her quickly. Cuddy gasped into the air and longed to grab him. His head was in the crook of her neck just out of reach. "Told you I'd get you off first Cuddy."

"You didn't get me off yet House."

"Yes I did."

Seconds later Cuddy's entire body contracted around him and he felt her release. "How did you.." She couldn't finish her sentence as he continued thrusting through her orgasm.

"I can always tell when your about to blow."

"You're so romantic."

She squeezed her muscles and he felt himself let go, and she quickly followed. He let out a deep groan and kissed her on the cheek. He untied her hands and she grabbed onto his shoulders holding him close whispering into his ear, "Congratulations on your win House."


End file.
